1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the method and apparatus of the present invention relates to an apparatus for insertion into the rectum for manipulating the rectosigmoid to facilitate access to other anatomical structures during surgical procedures.
2. General Background of the Invention
During the course of some surgical procedures, more specifically, minimal invasive surgery, it is at times necessary to be able to gently move the rectosigmoid out of position so as to avoid damage to the structure and to facilitate access to other anatomical locations needed during the procedure. Laparoscopy is commonly used to perform hysterectomies, vaginal vault suspensions using the utero-sacral ligaments, also by attachment of the vagina to the hollow of the sacrum, uterine suspensions utilzing the utero-sacral ligaments and other surgeries in the gynecological and colo-rectal arena. Previously, to manipulate the rectum, the surgeon would utilize a sponge stick, well lubricated, that was placed in the rectum and pushed up, usually to about 10 cm or to the peritoneal reflection. Another instrument which was utilized was an EES sizer, which was very heavy and again difficult to utilize in laparoscopy.
Other devices which may be related to this procedure are discussed in the patents which are included in the information disclosure statement submitted herewith.